Beyond
by Peppermint Smile
Summary: Sequel to "A New Tune" . In this one, life continues from where it left off at the beginning of the second semester. To more than one person's annoyance, some new options are thrown in to peoples' lives mess up everything. Copyright 2007 Peppermint Smile
1. Chapter 1: Bunking, Pancakes, and Weight

Troy Bolton crawled on his hands and knees through the trench. He could see the crouched form of Ryan Evans hiding behind a tree. Stuffing his gun back into its holster, Troy slowly inched up behind the blonde. With a quick flare, he whipped out the gun, jumped in front of the surprised Ryan and pulled the trigger with the barrel right next to guy's chest. The dancer crumpled to the ground.

"Hey!" Chad Danforth yelled, and ran up to Troy after shooting him in the back, while Ryan lay on the ground moaning in pain. "No bunking, you moron!" The jock glared at him, and lightly kicked the junior on the ground.

"He'll be fine-won't you, Ryan?"

"I am going to kill you" was the soft response, and Troy fell to the ground as Ryan fired a paintball at the back of his knee. "That freaking hurt! Did you have that thing on the highest firing level?!"

"Dammit, it's just a game!" Troy grumbled. "No need to get violent!"

"Oh yeah, paintball isn't violent at all" Ryan rolled his eyes, sat up, and gingerly touched his chest. He winced. "It's gonna leave a bruise"

"Come on, you big baby; it couldn't have hurt **that** much" Troy said as he stood up.

"Yah," Ryan said as he pushed himself to his feet, "it just felt like this!" Chad burst out laughing as Troy stumbled back several paces.

"Nicely aimed kick, Ryan; right in the chest!"

"Yeah, very nice" Troy grunted. "If I had known your leg was that strong-and flexible-I wouldn't have said that so close to you. If you had _punched_ me in the chest, I wouldn't have moved an inch"

"_Uhuh…_" Chad said sarcastically. "You just keep telling yourself that, Troy" In the middle of a loud snicker, Ryan let out a shout, and put his hand to the back of his head. When he pulled it away, paint dripped thickly onto the ground.

"What happened to the paintball game?" Jason yelled as Chad and Ryan tried to nail him with their guns.

"Bolton decided to bunk Evans, so we were having a nice little 'chat'" Chad shot Troy in the back again for good measure. The basketball player easily ducked when Troy's heavy gun was chucked at his head.

The four guys continued their paintball game until Ryan was able to walk right in front of Troy without the singer seeing anything (Ryan was terrible at stealth, so that was main giveaway that it was getting late and the fact that his shining beacon of hair was no where to be seen). All of them clambered, but carefully clambered, into Russell Evans' car; the four of them were staying with Ryan's rich uncle Russ for the weekend; a guy's weekend out. Taylor's older sister was taking the girls someplace too, so they wouldn't miss anything. The boys had all agreed, though, that a weekend out in the country was far more interesting than the local spa. Uncle Russ had laid out towels on the seats so they wouldn't dirty up his truck with paint. Which was rather odd, because the truck was already so muddy and beaten up that you would never notice paint stains.

"Shar is going to _kill me…_" Ryan grumbled, trying to get as much paint out of his hair as humanly possible.

"You can take a shower when we get there" Chad grinned. He loved to tease Ryan about his sometimes fussy habits. Half an hour later, Ryan ran outside to join them on the horse pasture, his damp hair sparkling clean once more.

"Now that Goldilocks has arrived," Uncle Russell announced, making the other guys snicker, "I can point out to you the best horses in the county" Ryan groaned.

"Uncle Russ, none of us want to be bored to death with horse talk"

"Shut your mouth; they asked me to tell them about it" Ryan raised his eyebrow at Troy, who pointed his eyes towards Jason. Jason listened, enraptured, to the man's talk while the other three zoned out, staring out into the almost-vanished sun. Suddenly, Ryan's head shot up.

"Uncle-"

"Hush boy, can't you see I'm trying to talk here?" The dancer prudently ignored him, and pointed to a figure racing across the pasture.

"Who's that?" Uncle Russell followed his finger, and a smile suddenly broke out across his face.

"**That**, my boy, is Alexander Frost. Finest horse trainer in the west. I think he's riding his black stallion, Arrow" Ryan didn't speak again, but his eyes remained glued to the silhouette of the horse and rider galloping gracefully across the soft grass. Chad had to smack him across the back of his head when they went inside. Otherwise, Ryan might have stayed in that same dazed position the whole night.

"Why were you so zonked tonight?" Jason whispered from him mattress on the floor after the lights were turned off.

"I dunno…I guess I was just surprised that a horse could look that...that…I dunno, that 'noble', or whatever. I've never really noticed stuff like that before" Though Ryan didn't see it, Troy rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Ryan—go to sleep, and stop bein' so weird. It's just a horse; horsies and ponies are for girls"

"I wasn't exactly thinking about ponies, Troy. More along the lines of stallions"

"Whatever"

"It's not whatever, you loser-"

"CHILDREN, SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Surprisingly, it was Chad Danforth who made that proclamation, not Russell Evans.



Jason, Chad, and Troy woke up with their mouths watering, for a wonderful scent was filling the entire house.

"PANCAKES!" Jason whooped, and they darted into the kitchen. Ryan turned around, pan in hand, in the process of flipping the brown pancakes.

"Don't let my uncle hear you say that," he said, laughing.

"What the heck not? Does he not like pancakes or something? Hey, homemade syrup!" Chad cried suddenly, hopping over to the wooden table. "You weren't kidding; your uncle **is** rustic"

"I told you. And that's not the half of it. The reason why you can't yell 'pancakes' in this place is because the technical term for them is-"

"**Flapjacks**," Uncle Russ yelled out in delight, emerging from the upstairs, "my favorite! It's amazing, Ryan; you finally did something right" He winked at the other three boys, who were chortling again. Ryan ignored them and sat down next to his uncle.

"Uncle Russ, I was wondering if you could teach me how to ride a horse" Awkward and stunned silence filled the kitchen. The three juniors stared at Ryan as if he had lost his mind.

"_Teach you how to ride a horse_?" Uncle Russell stuttered. "Have you gone crazy?"

"I don't think it's such an odd thing to ask"

"From a dancing, singing, urban pansy it is!" the uncle yelled. Chad snorted loudly into his pancakes. "Why on earth do you want to learn how to ride?"

"I…" Ryan looked around, embarrassed at their bewildered faces, "I just want to learn, that's all. To try something new"

"All right, buddy boy," the middle-aged man sighed, "but I'll have Alexander teach you instead of me, I am not that fond of horses. As for you other boys, what do you want to do? Catch butterflies, I suppose"

"We were wondering if we could look into your gun cabinet, and maybe go hunting later" Jason piped up.

"Sounds good—but you boys will be practicing on fences and cans before I let you after any squirrels, you hear?" They nodded. "Ryan, are you going to join up with us later?"

"Maybe" Without eating any breakfast, the blonde hurried over to the barn to find Alexander Frost. Shaking his head and muttering under his breath, Uncle Russell dug into his 'flapjacks' once more.

Later in the day, the four of them trooped down to the woods on Mr. Evan's property. The fastest way there was through the horse pasture, so the teenagers ran down to the fence to briefly watch Ryan before they continued. They were not prepared for the sight that would meet their eyes. Ryan's dappled horse, Chance, was trotting at a fast pace around the perimeter. Mr. Frost stood in the middle, keeping a protective eye on the two. Ryan pulled him to a stop by where Troy, Chad, and Jason were resting.

"I declare, Ryan," Uncle Russell marveled, "you seem to be quite the horseman. And this is your first time on a horse?"

"Very first," Ryan said, leaning back in the saddle, brushing his sweaty hair of his eyes.

"And you're riding by yourself already?"

"It really isn't that hard, Uncle Russ"

"Must not be if you can catch on to it that fast" Ryan glared at him as his three friends' barely concealed big grins. He kicked Chance in the flanks, and _galloped_ back to where Mr. Frost was patiently waiting.

"Imagine, Ryan getting into something as physical as horses" Chad laughed. "I never would have thought he'd ever become athletic"

"But still, it isn't football; the horse does all the work" Troy pointed out. Uncle Russell shushed them.

"You'll disturb all the squirrels!" He scolded, and the boys remained silent until they turned in for the evening. To the surprise of no one, Ryan was still out in the horse pasture. This time, though, he was riding in what seemed a very weird way; he wasn't sitting down on the horse, but was half-standing in the saddle, hunched over the horse. The horse trainer was giving him tips on his form, and making rapid back and forth motions. Chad laughed aloud when Ryan fell off at his 5th try to ride in this style.

"Uncle Russell," Troy asked (he had been told to call the man this), "what exactly are they doing?"

"Well young man, evidently Alexander has found some sort of talent in Ryan and is trying to teach him to ride a horse race-style"

"Race-style?"

"You see the way that my nephew's rump isn't touching the horse? That's the proper way to ride a racing horse" It was Jason's turn to laugh.

"Surely Mr. Frost isn't thinking of Ryan going into the races? I mean, try to imagine Ryan Evans getting serious about horse races! Not the betting, you understand, but the actual race. A sport" Troy grinned.

"It does kind of seem a remote hope" Uncle Russell nodded in agreement, and then whistled loudly. The two heads turned around in response.

"Dinner's in fifteen minutes!" Alexander gave him the thumbs up, and then had Ryan try the gallop again. Thirty minutes later, and exhausted drama king and horse trainer came inside the kitchen, where four hunters were busy cleaning dishes.

"I told you, fifteen minutes" Uncle Russ said, shaking a sudsy finger at them. Ryan bobbed his head sleepily, and plodded off to the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

"Honestly, Alex, how did the kid do?" the tall man asked in a hushed voice as soon as Ryan was out of hearing range. Troy, Chad, and Jason perked up their ears.

"Honestly—he did amazingly well for a beginner. I've never seen someone so comfortable on a horse the first time" Uncle Russell tried for several minutes to say something, but kept on stopping himself.

"…You know you don't have to lie just because he's my nephew"

"Man, I know! I'm telling you truthfully, Ryan has talent! But," Troy leaned in closer to hear, "there is something that prevents him being a **terrific **horseman"

"And what's that?" Chad said out of turn. Mr. Frost blinked, as if he had not been aware the juniors were there, but he answered the question anyways.

"He has all the wrong build!"

"Huh?" Jason asked after a few awkward seconds, speaking for all of them.

"There are a lot of requirements for being a jockey; small and light is one of them"

"But Ryan's skinny as a pole, and pretty dang short!" Chad pointed out.

"The frame is all off though! His body just isn't made for it. The smaller the jockey and stronger the horse, the more chance they have of winning. I just don't think Ryan would be up for a disappointment like that. Have you guys ever heard about normal-sized jockeys?" Obviously, everyone shook their heads. "They practically have to starve themselves to be the right weight! And I don't think you exactly want the kid to do that, do ya?"

"And as if Ryan's diet isn't weird enough" Troy whispered to Chad, who was the only guy he had told his friend's eating problem to. Chad gave a small nod to show that he had heard Troy, but kept his eyes fixed on Mr. Evans and Mr. Frost.

"Then stay away from Ryan, Alex!" the man roared suddenly, making the three jocks and jockey jump. "I don't want that kid getting his hopes up about it; if I know my brother, and I know what kind of kids he has, then there is a very small chance of stopping any Evans teenager of getting what they're after" Jason choked on a laugh, knowing how true that statement to be. Troy and Chad had difficulty keeping straight faces as well.

According to all three of Chad's digital watches, it was exactly 11:59 pm in the morning when Troy's cell phone vibrated. Nothing is more uncomfortable than having the cell in your pants pocket vibrate when you are in the middle of very weird dreams. After Troy's heart resumed normal speed and his heart moved back down into its appropriate place, he pulled out the vibrating object. The caller ID read "Shar". Groaning, he flipped it open.

"Hey Shar"

"Troy Bolton, why did you not call me today? You promised that you would call me every single day that you were gone and tell me every little detail about it"

"Sharpay, it's almost midnight. Can't you call back tomorrow?"

"It'll be tomorrow in one minute anyways. You have that much time to tell me all about what you did today" Troy, wisely afraid of what would happen to him if he didn't do as he was told, so he hurriedly gushed about Ryan making pancakes, the inspection of the guns, the hunting trip, how terribly Jason was with a gun, and then, as an afterthought, the talk between her Uncle Russell and the horse trainer about Ryan's chances of being a jockey.

"Ryan was good as horseback riding?" Sharpay said in surprise, making it painfully clear this was the only part of the conversation she had heard. "Then why on earth can't he be a jockey like that Frosty guy?" At this point in the phone call, a half-dead teenager (Troy couldn't see who) threw a hard book at Troy's head, so he walked out to the front porch.

"Evidently because he 'has the wrong build', or however Mr. Frost phrased it," Troy grumbled, running a hand tiredly through his hair. "Does it really matter, Sharpay?"

"So you mean he would be at a disadvantage?" Sharpay said, ignoring the question. An awkward silence on Troy's end. "Then why is he doing it at all?" She exploded, showing off her talent of huge mood swings. "I mean, he already is a triple-threat; he doesn't need anything else! He has me! What else does he want?"

"Shar, I can't read the guy's mind! He is probably riding because he wants to, not because he needs to" Snarpay didn't answer back immediately, which meant that the drama queen was thinking out this impossible possibility.

"How I am related to that loser, anyways?" she finally snapped, and a click sounded the end of the midnight chat. Laughing softly, Troy closed his phone. He wasn't hurt; his girlfriend always had to have the say in things, and it was one of the traits he liked about her. She was so determined to have everything the way she pictured it; it was kind of amusing. Or cute at least.

Troy's hand moved to his pocket, but on a second thought he decided it would be _safer_ in his backpack. To his surprise, the way back to the living room was lit by a slit of light. The light was crawling from under the bathroom door, and, with a quick glance around the mattresses, the basketball captain concluded that it was being occupied by Ryan.

But, as seemed to be the case with this strange dancer, no sounds were floating from the room—other than footsteps every now and again. Troy placed his ear against the door. Now there was nothing. He knocked softly on it, fearing another book would find a pathway to his head.

"You okay in there, Ryan?" he asked. No answer. Troy thought hard. It would be incredibly embarrassing to go in there and find…and his own friend…he knocked again. Still no answer. Troy tried the handle, praying it wouldn't work and give him an excuse to not have to do this. To his disappointment, it was unlocked. Steeling himself, Troy nudged open the door and peeked in.

To his EMENSE relief, Ryan was sitting cross-legged on a bench facing the mirror, staring at his thin reflection. He was also shirtless. He didn't acknowledge his friends presence with any look, but merely spoke.

"Why do I have to be like this?" Troy sat down on the cold tile next to him, slightly surprised to find something as modern as tile in the uncle's house.

"Like what?"

"Like…_this_" The blonde gestured at his reflection in the mirror. "So short, so skinny…so damn heavy"

"Ryan, you're like the lightest guy in the entire school" Ryan shook his head.

"I weigh 130 pounds" Troy's eyes bulged. He weighed almost 50 pounds more! "That artist at school, Chase Green? He is 80 pounds"

"Yah, but Chase is a scrawny, puny guy. That weight is right for his size. You are **underweight** for your build, Ryan"

"And what exactly is my build, Troy?" Ryan asked, finally turning to his athletic friend. "Since you and everybody else in this house seems to know, please tell me"

"You may be rather short, but you most certainly aren't short enough to be in the 80-pound-range"

"I don't plan on being 80 pounds. My goal is 115" Troy shook his head.

"Ryan, Gabs and Shar are already fussing enough as is it about your eating, which was actually getting the way it should be! Being 115 pounds just isn't healthy!" The crystal-blue eyes rolled. Dark blue ones glared back at him.

"You don't have to be the perfect weight to be a great jockey"

"I can…" Ryan looked back at his reflection, putting a hand to the six-pack that was growing, "but I have the best chances with it" Troy sighed, and silence resumed again.

Was he going to go to bed anytime soon? No, he wasn't planning to. Would he mind turning down the light some so Troy could get some sleep? He would do so. Troy told him to have a goodnight, or rather morning, and, standing up, walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Ryan turned his gaze back to the cracked mirror.

"No," he mumbled, looking at himself sideways now, "it really isn't a good night"


	2. Chapter 2: Speaking of Ryan

**Chapter 2**

Uncle Russell threw a golf ball back at two of the boys behind him in the ancient car.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauties!" he yelled, causing Troy to stir from his deep sleep. "It's time to get up!" Chad turned off his mp3 player, and looked over his shoulder.

Jason had let Troy take up two seats, but Ryan had soon been moved to the seat farthest back. And there he lay there the entire, sprawled across all three seats, with his ipod still plugged into his ears. Not a sound had disturbed his slumber; not the almost-wreck, the fire truck, his uncle's deafening country radio station, the other almost-wreck (Uncle Russell wasn't the best of drivers), or the two hour long traffic jam. Troy had fallen asleep after the second almost-wreck, and Jason later said to Kelsi that he doubted if the sleep was natural; more like being knocked unconscious from the most frightening experience of his life.

Jason, who only had a portable CD player, threw a battery at Ryan. He twitched, but didn't wake up.

"I think he's dead," Troy laughed, and kicked the dancer's leg. He mumbled incoherently under his breath something about Cheetos and Jell-O, but still no movement.

"Let him sleep; he'll come around when he feels like it," Uncle Russell muttered, climbing out of the car to empty the stuffed trunk. Chad peeked out of the window (not an easy feat with his hair).

"Hey, why are we at the Evans'?" he exclaimed.

"Like **I** know where you three live! Just call your parents and tell them to pick you up!" Uncle Russell remorsefully clicked off his blaring country music and turned off the car.

"Yah; come on, children, this isn't rocket science," Chad smirked, addressing the Jason and Troy.

"I only see one child hear; the one smelling of kiwi and cinnamon and taking up three seats," Jason grumbled, side-tackling Chad out of the car. Troy piled out after them, and heaved his duffle onto the sidewalk.

"Stop fooling around, _kids_, and haul your butts inside." Chad winked at Jason.

"Personally, _I _just think our man Troy here wants to see a _certain someone_ who lives inside the house." Troy glared at him.

"Yah, I wonder who it could be…" Jason said, assuming a position of thinking.

"Don't be thick, Jason; it's Mrs. Evans"

"Sharpay?"

"No, stupid; Sharpay's **mom**! Don't you know anything?" Chad barely escaped having the flesh ripped off his scalp with a Swiss army knife by the timely arrival of Sharpay. She embraced Troy, therefore rather disabling his murderous movements.

"Missed you!" She giggled, and pulled him into a kiss. Jason and Chad rolled their eyes, but stopped the rolling at once when they saw two familiar girls sprinting across the lawn. Kelsi and Taylor followed Sharpay's suit of embracing their boyfriends, while Uncle Russ grumbled something about teenagers these days.

Gabriella ran out of the Evans' house as well, but looked around in confusion.

"Where's Ryan?" Troy, who was now hugging Sharpay fondly, answered her.

"Your lover is asleep in the back seat; he's been zonked the entire ride home."

Sharpay snorted. "_Amateurs_. Let his twin sister do the working." She poked her head inside the car.

"OH MY GAWD; IT'S ASHTON!" At the sound of his favorite actor's name, Ryan sprang from his temporary bed. Unfortunately for him, his bed was seats in the back of a car, and the ceiling was a bit closer than it usually was when he sprung out of bed. Ergo, his forehead colliding with the ceiling of the car, sending him crashing back onto the seat in a slightly more awkward position. Blinking the stars out of his eyes for the second time that weekend, Ryan climbed out of the car.

"Gabbi!" He cried with delight, and drew her into his arms with joyful surprise. Laughing under her breath, Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and started tugging him towards the house. The rest of them soon followed, and were treated to delicious, homemade lemonade.

After the jug became bone dry, everyone relaxed in the Evans' large and lush backyard. Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi sat on the side of the fountain, Sharpay and her boyfriend flopped in the warm, soft grass, and Ryan and Gabriella sat side by side on the bench swing.

"How was your weekend?" Troy asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Very pleasant," Taylor smiled. "We all received massages, pedicures, manicures…oh, and did a lot of girl talk!" Chad wrinkled his nose.

"Sounds boring"

"Chad, if you **had** thought it sounded fun, we would have to have a very long talk!" Everyone chuckled, and Chad soon joined in.

"Hold on ladies; I have some questions for you." Chad put on imaginary spectacles and made a very serious face. "How long can you girls talk 'girl talk'? And what all does 'girl talk' include….and do I really want to know?" Gabriella glanced at Taylor, who looked at Sharpay, who looked at Kelsi, who looked at Gabriella. They all burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked, his ears turning red (the other guys were feeling terribly awkward as well). The girls only laughed harder, remembering the **long** night in the hotel room.

_Shrieking like howler monkeys on steroids who had found helium balloons, the girls ran around their hotel suite. Taylor's sister, Marie, was staying in the room next door. Lucky for them, she was out like a light at 10:00. Their clock now read midnight, and Gabriella was surprised the hotel manager had not called their room and ordered them to be quiet yet. They had already prank called many kids at their school, and now Sharpay was bugging a stoned-sounding Troy on her cell phone to tell her about his day (trying very hard to sound mean). Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi popped more popcorn while she chatted. Gabriella heard her say,_

"_Ryan's was good at horseback riding? Why on earth can't he be a jockey like that Frosty guy?" Kesli raised an eyebrow. Taylor snorted into her Sprite._

"_Is she talking about Frosty the Snowman?" Gabriella shrugged._

"_I don't recall horse riding being the in that magical Christmas night." This sent them into another burst of giggles, but they hushed up as soon as Sharpay walked back over to them._

"_So what have the boys been up to?" Taylor asked._

"_Evidently, our favorite dancer has gone sporty." Kelsi choked on a kernel._

"_**Ryan**? Sporty!"_

"_Well, not really sporty sporty; he seems to be obsessed with idea of becoming a jockey"_

"_That's a weird thought; Ry on horses," Gabriella agreed. "Are you sure Troy wasn't just messing with us?"_

"_Gabriella, I woke him up at midnight to tell his girlfriend about his day. He's not awake enough to joke around." A small silence followed, but Taylor soon disrupted it._

"Speaking of Ryan_," she giggled, "how is the dating thing going?" Gabriella sighed, and curled up inside her covers. The other girls formed a circle around her, clutching their pillows; the traditional 'girl talk position'._

"_Well, he's very sweet and all…but I feel like there is something missing!"_

"_Don't worry, Gabriella; my brother is a complete freak when it comes to relationships. He takes everything really slowly"_

"_Jason and I have only kissed once, too! And we are perfectly fine with it"_

"_It's not that I don't mind him going slowly…it's just…I dunno, when I see you two, Shar and Taylor…"_

"_Be blunt dear, it's only us here"_

"…_ok, when I you and Tay **making out** with your boyfriends, and all Ryan does is sit in his adorable, innocent way-"_

"_-you wish he would do something?" Gabriella grinned awkwardly, feeling bad more even this small accusation of Ryan._

"_Not exactly make out, but at least kiss more often, or something!" Sharpay smiled at her, and, after finishing her handful of popcorn, spoke again._

"_If I know Ry like I think I know him, all he needs is encouragement. He's dead shy about these things; he really likes you, but just needs you to make the first move. He will be happy as long as you are. When are ready to move on 'to the next level', he will follow you." Gabriella turned bright pink. "Then just get him alone and lead it. Trust me, he'll go along quite happily with it. Just let him know you are ready." Gabriella sighed, nodded, and then turned to Taylor._

"_So, Tay; do spill about you and Mr. Danforth. I've had my share of embarrassment. It's your turn now!" Taylor giggled, and took a deep breath._

"_Let me see…so far, the only problems that have arisen are his commitments to basketball; but I am committed to the scholastic decathlon too. But we always manage to work out time problems, and make sure to go on one date a week." Sharpay rolled her eyes._

"_Geez, y'all are so organized! Troy has 'commitments' to basketball to, but we just try to get together every night"_

"_Yeah; get together in some dark, secluded corner in the middle of nowhere—can't be too hard to find, Shar!" Gabriella let out a loud giggle, and Sharpay threw the popcorn bowl at Taylor. A friendly catfight ensued, and a soon as all kernels of popcorn had been retrieved, Gabriella popped in "The Notebook", and the girls gathered around the TV to sob together through the chic flick._

Of course, not a word of these goings on was breathed to the boys; "everything that happens at girl sleepovers stays with the girl sleepovers," as Sharpay put it.

The friends chatted until "parentals" came to take them away, and everyone remembered their homework. Ryan succeeding in splashing Sharpay with water from the fountain, and she had nearly drowned him in the small pool when Mrs. Evans pulled her off. The twins raced up the stairs and, to Sharpay's annoyance, Ryan beat her by a good 20 seconds to her bedroom, where they worked on their homework together.

"Since when did **you** get so fast at running?" she panted. He shrugged.

"I just ran"

"Ryan, if you were any more clueless, I would worry if you had a brain at all. My own little scarecrow…how exciting." He hurled The Poisonwood Bible at her. She threw it back at him.

"Read it, genius; we have a quiz over it tomorrow!"

"Through what chapter?"

"Seventeen."

Ryan groaned. "I haven't even gotten through thirteen! Shar, will you-"

"No"

"But I really-"

"No! Gabriella strictly told me not to help you so much with your reading! You need the practice." A knock on the door interrupted their argument. Mrs. Evans walked in with a bag of Oreos.

"Anyone want some? Chad said he didn't want them." Sharpay eagerly snatched the bag, but her brother shrugged.

"I'm not hungry." His mother glared at him.

"**Eat**, Ryan. That whole bag had better be gone by the time your homework is finished!" Sharpay raised an eyebrow at Ryan as soon as their mom had left.

"Troy said you haven't eaten since last night. What's it this time?" The dancer blushed to the roots of his light hair.

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Oh yes you do! You always have some lame reason for being all anorexic! And you are not getting away with it this time. First it was that you wanted to be an acrobat in the circus, and then a male model for Abercrombie, then a diver for the marines, and then it was dancing. What is it this time; Guinness Book of World Records for skinniest junior alive?"

"Well…out at Uncle Russ's, they have horses, see…" he stopped short when he saw how hard his sister was laughing. "I wasn't trying to be funny"

"I'm-_gasp-_sorry Ry, I just can't believe what Troy said was true! You actually want to be a jockey!" He sat up a little straighter.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Troy told me all about the little 'wrong build' conversation you had with that trainer dude…."

"Mr. Frost?"

"That's the guy! Anyways, he told me that you were being all weird weighing yourself late at night, not eating, blah blah blah blah, all of which means that you are now depressed and starving yourself again so you can be the right weight to go professional"

"….it sounds bad when **you** say it"

"_Honestly,_" Sharpay said in despair, "just because you get a little fling to ride a horse doesn't man to go all out! Just because things worked out that way in drama doesn't mean it will in elsewhere!" Ryan smiled.

"_Elsewhere_? You really have been hanging out with Kelsi and Gabbi too much." Sharpay raised her hands to the ceiling.

"Ryan, stay on topic; you have never been able to make up your mind what you want to be 'when you grow up'. Just _stick to the stuff you know_!" Ryan began to hum a familiar tune. "Cut it out! I'm trying to be serious! Stop messing around with sports and stick to music-oriented stuff! You are an artsy kind of guy; not a jock. Just abandon the idea already and move along!" Ryan's shoulders slumped, and he was about to focus his attentions on reading when the girl next to him suddenly giggled.

"What now?"

"I was just thinking…in my last sentence, I quoted another song too; _move along, move along just to make it through…_" Ryan snorted, and blotted Sharpay out of his mind so he could read. He had a lot to catch up on to keep his grades up in English.

**---**

"Ryan! Ryan Evans, get your butt over here!" Ryan stared at Jason. Since when was he invited to hang with the jocks during free period? He glanced nervously at Sharpay. She was busy highlighting all her lines in the latest script; she hadn't noticed her boyfriend and his "posse" beckoning Ryan to join them. The "drama king" gulped, and walked cautiously over to the waiting team. He noticed that Troy was not among them.

"You guys need something?"

"Yah man; I was just wondering if you were at all interested in track!" Ryan gave him a very blank stare.

"Why would I be interested in it?"

"Troy told us that Sharpay had squashed your ideas of becoming a jock," Chad started. Ryan laughed sharply.

"Making me engulf a whole bag of Oreos and seven pieces of pizza before bedtime is not quite what I would define as merely 'squashing' the idea. Talk about a night of no sleep." The guys nodded sympathetically.

"Anyway, practices are after school today. We would love it if you dropped by and at least gave it a try." The blonde eyed them suspiciously.

"Why do you think _I _would be actually decent at track?"

"You have been dancing since you could walk, no?" Troy asked.

"Well, yah, but-"

"So you would be in fairly good shape?" a tall kid in the back asked. Ryan shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess so…"

"Then you can try out for track!" Jason said happily, thumping Ryan on the back. He himself was a proud member of the track team. "I think you would be best for the high jump…powerful legs, flexible body...what do you think, Chance?" The tall junior inspected the skinny teenager, who shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"I'd say he would be definitely be best off in high jump. We have good jumpers, don't take me wrong; but Jimmy isn't as great as he thinks he is. So what do you say, Ryan? Willing to give it a shot?"

"Of course he will!" Chad said happily. "He would do anything to help out his friends; wouldn't you, Ryan?"

"I…I…" he stuttered unhappily.

"Great! Tryouts are after school day at 4:45; think you can make it?" Ryan opened his mouth, but no words came out. He sheepishly nodded an affirmation. "See you then!"

As the jocks walked away, Ryan wondered to himself how he had ever consented to try out for the track team. He didn't even know who coached it, much less what any of the "rules" were. His cell phone vibrated, and he pulled it out of his pocket. Sharpay had just texted him. Groaning to himself, Ryan headed back up to the auditorium, where she would no doubt be waiting for him with knife in hand. Probably something worse, knowing Sharpay. She would never understand this. As much as Ryan didn't want to admit it, somewhere deep down inside of him a more masculine part was very interested in trying out for sports.

Gabriella walked casually over to Sharpay during drama, helping her paint another ladder.

"So…what's got you so ticked?"

"I'm not mad," Sharpay snapped, flicking paint angrily at the innocent wood. "I'm just mad at my stupid brother for…for…**deserting me!**" She cried dramatically. Gabbi raised an eyebrow.

"How is he _deserting _you?"

"By getting involved with sports!"

"Shar, we already went over this; he isn't 'sporty sporty', he just likes horses." Sharpay brushed her aside with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, he's far over that. The guys and I convinced him out of the idea. He was ready to go starve himself again so he would be the right weight! What else would any good sister do but make him eat? I don't want his eating habits to be any more screwed than they already are"

"Amen to that," the chocolate-brown haired girl laughed. "But…I must say, I'm surprised he got over the idea so quickly"

"Ryan has never been one to plan the future. Horse riding was just one of those phases he goes through; now Troy and his team have him trying out for track!" Gabbi gaped at her.

"**You're joking**"

"I wish I was!!! Ryan is going to completely embarrass himself, and at the same time completely forget about me and his huge acting talent!"

"Shar, I don't think it's _that_ drastic. You're just over exaggerating"

"I NEVER over exaggerate!" Sharpay cried out, stomping her foot viciously. Seeing the look her good friend gave her, she relented a little. "Okay; maybe every _now and then_ I stretch the truth, but really I'm pretty good about it! Anyways, I'm not exaggerating now! You'll see! He will give up his role in 'Once Upon a Mattress', and then you might end up having to kiss my boyfriend. And I **know** you have been looking forward to kissing Ryan repeatedly for so long, I would hate to ruin the experience for you." She laughed at Gabriella's flushed face.

"I must admit, I was scared that Chad or someone would get Sir Harry…and that would prove just a _little_ awkward, considering I am Lady Larkin"

"I completely agree. But stop changing the subject! How are you going to get Ryan to make out with you? You know, other than a few stage kisses kind of thing?" Gabriella made rapid motions for her to quiet down.

"Geez, let the whole world know! I already told you, I'm not interested in make-out!"

"They probably already do; there are no secrets in this school, I swear"

"I wonder why," Gabriella said sarcastically, but Sharpay missed the sarcasm. She shrugged her shoulders, and walked off to get a new load of paint.

In spite of herself, Gabbi was quite disgruntled. Not only the tender subject of Ryan's open affection towards her, but what Shar had said about him not being "one to plan for the future". How far was the future? Was he even considering where their relationship might go? With these annoying, deep, and disturbing thoughts attacking her brain, Ms. Montez went back to her original job of sewing costumes.


	3. Chapter 3: Basics

_Thank you all for the reviews! 3 About the whole making-out thing; honestly, I agree with you. As a matter of fact, in general, I think making out is entirely disgusting and unnecessary (and is indeed very middle-schoolish). Then again, as you have all figured out, I don't really like Vanessa that much. I really don't know why; I just don't. I am an extremely old fashioned person, and think kissing is about the farthest I will ever get in a relationship. I guess I'm just tryin' to include all perspectives or something (as you can tell with Drew in A New Tune, hahaha). _

_And- you caught me! I have actually never played paintball, only heard stories (it's pretty obvious readin' this, lol). I guess I was too dang lazy—I usually write story stuff at the end of the day—to include all technicalities. I might go touch up the first chapter about that, and make it more realistic dang, realistic really isn't my thing, is it? Haha_

_I had a hard time choosing what to do in this chapter…after much thought, this is how it goes I'm so indecisive! Aack, tell me where you think this story should go; mind you, I already have a plot all planned out, but I still need MAJOR help! R&R please, everyone!_

_-Louisa_

_Note: I just put in the "updated" version of chapter two I told you I was indecisive- barely any changes, just enough to make things more the way I want it to look, lol._

**Chapter 3**

"So, what exactly am I supposed to wear for track tryouts?" Ryan asked nervously, walking down with Jason to the boys' locker rooms; a place quite foreign to him.

"Gym shorts and a cruddy t-shirt is the usual attire." Jason laughed aloud at Ryan's embarrassed expression. "Don't tell me; you don't own anything like that?" Also smiling, Ryan nodded sheepishly. "Alright, I'll let you borrow my stuff. It will fit you better than Troy's clothes, anyways." The pair received many odd stares from fellow athletes who would never have imagined Ryan Evans entering into the boys' locker room. Jason, ignoring them all, threw black shorts and a red shirt reading "Wildcat Varsity Basketball" to Ryan, and left the room to give him some privacy.

The blonde, not used at all to the environment, found a number of occasions in two minutes to turn bright red. The most embarrassing was when Kyle, the captain of the football team, walked in on him shirtless and gave a loud catcall. This, of course, led to many other boys poking their heads inside the room. Horrified, Ryan yanked on the loose basketball shirt and darted out of the room.

"Nice packs, Evans!" Kyle called out after him, his buddies laughing their support. Ryan caught up to Jason, who was waiting for him by the doors.

"You okay?" Jason asked, leading him down the practice field.

"Yah; just not used to being in the locker rooms."

Kelsi's boyfriend laughed. "You'll get used to it after awhile." They had reached their destination, and Chance walked pompously over to Ryan.

"Come with me-Ryan, isn't it?"

"Yah," Ryan said, slightly dazed.

"We'll see how you do on high jump, and then time your mile. Sound good?" He nodded. "Excellent. Follow me."

Two hours later, the gaggle of teenagers wandered back into the locker rooms, exhausted. Chance had drilled Ryan for a very long time about the right form for high jump, but once he got it, the youngest Evans never lost it. The track captain was pleased over and over again by how natural and flexible his "student" was. When timed, Ryan was able to run a mile in seven minutes and thirty seconds.

"Not quite fast enough to be in the relays, but I think you have made it into high jump easy," Chance had beamed. Ryan, who was not used to running that much, nodded his head; too tired to speak.

But there was once face that never smiled at him the entire time. Chad later told him (Chad was in the long jump) that that was the Jimmy they had mentioned earlier. "Really full of himself, and very annoying; it will be nice to have an actually cool high jump star this year," he laughed. Jimmy wasn't taking it nearly as lightly. He didn't say a word to Ryan; not that the musician terribly cared. This hadn't been his plan at all.

"So, am I on the track team now or something?" he asked Jason, who shrugged.

"Probably, but results will be posted next week. How are you going to break it to your sister if you get in?" Ryan shrugged in turn.

"I dunno. She probably won't mind too much"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? **THE TRACK TREAM**?" Ryan frantically waved his twin to quiet down.

"Yes, the **track team**. I tried out for it last week, and now I made it! What's so bad about that?"

"_What's so bad about it_?" Sharpay screeched. "Ryan, track is not your league! You are a dancer, singer, and musician…an artsy kind of guy! The girls will back me up when I say that you should stick to the stuff you know you will be good at!" Ryan's back stiffened yet again.

"How do you know that I won't be good at track? Chance says I have excellent form in high jump, which is all I will be doing! You are always trying to limit me, Shar," Ryan said, not letting his sister respond. "You always make me stick just to drama! Why can't I be on the track team? I can balance two things—Troy and Gabriella were able to it last year!"

"This is **way** different!"

"No it's not! They are very similar; you just don't want to admit that you believe in your boyfriend more than you do in your own twin!" He had hit a heartstring. Sharpay stood up to her small, but full height.

"**Go. Now.**" Ryan glared at her.

"_Make me_." Sharpay's mouth dropped. Since when did her brother use such sass with her? Never again, if she had anything to say about it.

"I SAID **GO**!"

"I'm already leaving!" Ryan roared, climbing out of their tree house. Sharpay breathed heavily as she watched her brother run across the lawn to the garage. She watched as their dad's car, not being steered by its owner, pull out and drive down the street. Muttering to herself, she sat down hard in a corner and yanked out her phone. She dialed Troy's cell phone, knowing him to be at basketball practice. If he didn't pick up, he would have to have an extremely good reason.

Ryan turned up the radio to ear-shattering point, and leaned back into his seat, letting the wind blow through his hair. Why had he blown up at Sharpay like that? It was just stupid track they were talking about; a lame reason for a twin argument. He half prepared to head home and apologize, but a foreign gut feeling told him to keep driving; to let **her** come to **him**. The singer knew he shouldn't listen to it, but he did.

He didn't know exactly where he was going, but found himself driving in the general direction of the lake. Ryan parked by a tree and strolled down to the lakeside. He rolled his jeans up past his knees and waded in. The sun was setting, leaving oranges, reds, and purples dancing across the water.

Yet Ryan's mind was not focused on the breath-taking scenery. His thoughts kept coming back to what his sister had said. "_The girls will back me up when I say that you should stick to the stuff you know you will be good at!"_ The girls would back her up? What girls? Would that include even Gabriella? He picked up a smooth rock and skipped it across the smooth lake, causing ripples to flow out, lapping his skinny ankles.

But hadn't Gabbi, just the year before, "broken free" herself? She had taken a chance, just as he was doing now. She and Troy had not known that they would be good, but had tried it anyways, and turned out to be a school-wide phenomenon. How come a Bolton and Montez could do it, but he couldn't?!

The twin sighed to the shadowy sky. "Stick to the stuff you know;" he told himself, "stick to the status quo." Ryan had skipped another rock across the water when he suddenly doubled over. His stomach was painfully cramping, causing him to gasp aloud. His entire body shook as he tried to rid himself of what felt like a knife wiggling in his stomach, and Ryan bit his lip to keep his stomach contents inside of him. At last, the sharp and piercing pains ceased, and his muscles relaxed. He stared at his reflection glistening in the water. A lone, frustrated tear had escaped his eye, and fell onto the water, causing the ripples to smile at him again.

It just wasn't fair; how could everything be so different, and yet the basics stay the same?

**---**

Gabriella caught up to her boyfriend and grabbed his arm.

"Ryan, we need to talk"

"Sorry, Gabs, I really can't; I have to go to track practice, and then there are my dance and voice lessons at 5. I'm really sorry, but I have to go"

"But Ry-"

"Just call me, please? I have to run!"

"Don't forget dress rehearsal tonight at 7!" Gabriella sighed as the blonde sprinted down the hill in shorts and a Wildcat Track t-shirt. It seemed almost three weeks since they had had a good, long conversation together! Everyone's schedules had been insane; Gabriella and Taylor with the Scholastic Decathlon, Chad, Jason, and Ryan with track, and everyone else with drama.

"Once Upon a Mattress" had really being coming along. Sharpay had been very excited when she had found out that she would be playing Princess Winifred, and Troy would be playing the nerdy Prince Dauntless. Everything, in that respect, had worked out very nicely. Troy and Sharpay never did kiss on stage except for on the cheek, and the other couple had an onstage kiss. Mrs. Darbus had not had Ryan and Gabriella practice their kiss yet, but she said tonight, being the tech rehearsal, would be a decent time.

Gabbi's stomach squirmed whenever she thought about it. Tomorrow night and it would be their first performance, and on Valentine's Day at that; the lovers' holiday. Her friends had been egging her on to make the "next step" (who calls it that, anyways?) in her relationship with Ryan…how would they take the new turn of events? Well, it hadn't happened yet; it would happen tomorrow morning. Considering all Sharpay had said, and the way things were going, it **had** to be for the best. Gabbi hoped with all her might that she was doing the right thing.

In his hurry, Ryan accidentally bumped into someone, sending them both sprawling on the grass. He hurriedly apologized to Jimmy, who delicately picked himself up off the ground.

"I bet you are!" the high jumper growled, startling Ryan with his harsh tones. "You just _happened_ to bump into your rival, which _might_ just cause him to fall and break a leg!"

"What are you talking about? We both go to East High; we aren't exactly competing"

"When Chance told me what a 'great jumper', you were, I was excited for our school. But you know as well as I do that it has grown into something far different! Just so you know, the competition is **on!**" Ryan almost laughed aloud, certain that he could not be serious. But Jimmy evidently thought himself very serious, and stomped down to the field. Shaking his head, the blue-eyed teenager followed a few paces behind him.

Chad and Jason later laughed about it with him. "Jimmy wouldn't be able to hurt a fly, stop worrying!" Chad chuckled. "We could kick his butt any day. Honestly Ryan, you're not exactly by yourself anymore; we have your back, man." Ryan grinned gratefully at them, and finished drying his hair. Double-checking his reflection in the mirror, he headed out of the locker room.

"Where you off to?" Jason called after him.

"Singing lessons; my parents will still kill me if I am two minutes late." Laughing understandingly, Chad waved a quick goodbye before chasing after Chance, who had stolen his clean shirt.

"Alright, and the next scene is Lady Larkin and Sir Harry, singing 'In a Little While'. Ryan and Gabriella, please come up on stage! And remember, we are doing the **full** script tonight!"

"Full script meaning the kiss!" Gabriella thought to herself, her stomach full of butterflies and she and her boyfriend walked up on stage in full attire. "Crap, this is going to be so awkward!" Ryan looked very dashing in his black and gold knight clothing, and she felt like a queen instead of lady-in-waiting in her soft pink dress. It felt like she was wearing a big, fluffy, pink cloud. They said their silly lines, and then the music starting floating from the speakers. Ryan gave Gabriella a sweet smile, and began the song.

"_It won't be long_

_It won't be long_

_It won't because it can't be long_

_Before our dream comes true_

_Because you know I don't belong_

_And furthermore I shan't belong_

_To anyone but you_" he sang, staring down into her brown eyes, her hands in his.

"_In a little while_

_Just a little while_

_You and I will be one two three four_

_In a little while I will see your smile_

_On the face of my son to be_

_Forever hand in glove_

_Is the way I have it planned_

_But I'll only stay in love_

_If the glove contains your hand_

_In a velvet gown_

_I'll be coming down the aisle_

_And it's bound to seem as though_

_The waiting's only been a little in a little while_" Gabriella sang back, smiling as he wound her in his arms, trying not to enjoy it too much.

"_I can see it all_

_Down to every small detail_

_So I wish you'd look around until you found_

_A castle in the neighborhood for sale_"

"_My time is at a premium  
For soon the world will see me a  
Maternal bride to be  
I know I mustn't worry Harry  
Still I wish you'd hurry Harry  
Harry marry me!_"

"_In a little while_

_just a little while_

_You and I will be one two three four_

_In a little while I will see your smile_

_On the face of my son to be_"

"_Forever hand in glove,_" they sang together,

"_Is the way I have it planned_

_But I'll only stay in love_

_If the glove contains your hand_

_In a velvet gown you'll/I'll be coming down the aisle  
And it's bound to seem as though  
The waiting's only been a little in a little while_"

Holding the last note, Ryan drew Gabbi close to him, and barely had to bend his head for their lips enveloped each other. The decathlon champion felt her insides churn with pleasure as Ryan's warm lips pressed against her own. Though, in all truth, the kiss lasted only a few seconds, it felt like years before to her before they broke apart. Ryan's goofy grin spoke clearly to Gabriella that the experience had been an extremely pleasant one for him. Gabbi's cheeks matched the color of her dress when the rest of the drama class burst into loud catcalls in applause. It occurred to her that, as far as most of them knew it was the couple's first kiss. The entire school had witnessed the kiss on the cheek Troy had given her, but no one had seen Ryan kiss anybody before. Mrs. Darbus looked as happy as Gabriella felt.

"**Marvelous! **Now, onto the next scene…" and she was off. Ryan barely heard her as he sat down next to the other guys, his ears burning as his friends gave him major ribbing. He noticed that Gabriella sat down by her girl-friends instead of near him, but for right now he didn't care. The only thing he could think about was the kiss. Sure it was their second one; but hey, all first kisses stink. He wondered what his girlfriend had thought about it. It was a good thing that he couldn't read her mind; his mood would have changed quite a bit.

**---**

Ryan stared blankly at the seat Gabriella had just vacated. She had dumped him on Valentine's Day**. On Valentine's Day.**

The day had started out alright. All the boys had brought their girls flowers and chocolates (Ryan had given Gabs a teddy bear instead of flowers; she liked stuffed animals better). Oddly enough, when Ryan had put a friendly arm around Gabbi's waist, she had spluttered something about unfinished homework and darted away. Bewildered, he figured she was just panicking about school stuff again. Yet during class periods, she had never been able to look him in the face. He had sat very awkward and alone with all his friends—except his girlfriend; she had vanished once again.

The entire school day proceeded that way; not at all the day Ryan had pictured. Then, right before the stuffed busses pulled out of the parking lot, Gabriella had pulled him to the side, saying they needed to talk. He had listened quietly as she talked about all the good times they had had together, but how they really needed their space; how they needed to break up and be less dependent upon each other. Gabbi went on about how her friends had been teasing her about not "making-out" with a guy, and how she figured that both of them were no where near that point in the relationship. All in all, it would be _healthy_ for them to separate for a good while. He had smiled sweetly, and nodded his head understandingly. The gorgeous blonde gave her one final hug before the smart junior skipped off to her mother's car. And here he was; his eyes back at the place where she had recently sat.

Jason kissed Kelsi a goodbye on the cheek, and she bounced happily over to her good guy friend. Sitting down next to him, she babbled on about their play that night; completely oblivious to Ryan's lovesick expression and milky face. Not letting her finish, he abruptly jumped off the bench (she stopped, very confused) and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the empty track field. Plopping down on the hillside, he breathed in the scents of nature and let the world wash over him. He ignored the looks he received, and didn't move an inch. Troy and Sharpay observed him on their walk home, but the resentful twin kept her boyfriend on a short leash and walked right past.

After at least half an hour, Ryan was conscious of footsteps approaching and a shadow crossed over his face. He looked up into Chad's concerned face.

"Hey dude; what's wrong?" Ryan shrugged.

"Nothing"

"It's not nothing, stop feelin' sorry for yourself. The last time I saw anyone looking as depressed as you was Bradley when Josephina…" he faded into silence. "She didn't…she didn't…"

"Um, evidently, she just did," Ryan said in sharp tone, quite unlike himself.

"But you guys have that kiss tonight, onstage and everything!"

"Don't remind me."

Chad ran a hand through his large hair. "I'm sorry man; that really sucks. I thought y'alls' relationship was gonna last much longer than that"

Ryan sighed pensively. "So did I"

"Tell you what; you wanna take a break from track today? That'll be fine with us"

"No, no; I'll practice. I need something to take my mind off of it"

"Are you sure, 'cause-"

"No man; I want to practice. Let me go change and I will be right with you guys." Chad muttered something sounding like "Evans" under his breath, and caught up with his fellow sprinters. Ryan picked himself off the ground, and walked back to the locker rooms. He was not going to be bothered by this; Gabriella would not mess up his jumping. How come all other guys, when their girlfriends broke up with them, were able to blow it off easily? Why did he have such a problem with it? Why did it have to be such a big deal for him?

"Why me?" Ryan asked the inevitable and overused question to the concrete, meaning every ounce of the phrase. "Why me?"

Gabriella breathed in and out deeply.

"Why so nervous, Gabs?" Taylor asked playfully, managing the tech booth for the play occurring onstage. "You sound like you're giving birth"

"Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome. But seriously, why are you breathing so loudly?"

"You already guessed it; I'm pregnant"

"Who's the father?"

"Ryan"

"GABBI!"

"Alright, alright…they're Troy's babies"

"GABS!!"

"Jason's?"

"Don't make me kill you on the night of a musical! Mrs. Darbus would take off my head"

"**Fine**. I'm just nervous about having to kiss Ryan-who I just broke up with!- in front of all those people! Just a little awkward!"

"You're such a _retard _when it comes to kisses!"

"Shut your face!" Gabbi said, trying very hard to keep an angry attitude toward her best friend.

"You had better warm up your voice, Lady Larkin; your love scene is on soon." Mammoth butterflies reentered Gabriella's stomach.

"Tay, help me! Can't I call in sick?"

"You're a little on the late side for that. Get over it; you're a **junior**. This isn't sixth grade crush drama. If you want to be a _real _actress, go out there and make love to Sir Harry! It's not Ryan you're kissing, it's Harry." Gabbi hated her friend right in that moment. Why did she have to be so damn right all of the time?

Before she knew it, Ryan-or rather, Sir Harry- let go of the end note to their duet and caught her mouth with his. To her HUGE annoyance, Gabbi's stomach turned into butter again; his kiss was as melting as ever. Dammit; why did Ryan have to be such good kissers He certainly was a good actor; the kiss was no different than the one if practice yesterday. Not at all…except for maybe on her side. Was it always about her? As they broke apart, and Lady Larkin stared into her future husband's eyes, she realized that the break-up and without a doubt been a one-way decision. If the youngest Evans could have actually read, and eyes were novels, he would have found no story more interesting or confusing than that of his ex. The former couple gazed into each other's eyes as the lights dimmed and polite applause echoed off the ceiling.

Ryan turned on his heel and exited stage right, leaving Gabriella alone on the stage. "You fool Montez," she said aloud, "what have you gotten yourself in to?"


	4. Chapter 4: Crutchy

**Chapter 4**

"Ryan, stay focused!" Ryan this, Ryan that. What more did the world want from him? Why can't Gabriella make up her mind? How many more orders would he have to submit to? And why did everyone give **him** the orders anyways? How come relationships have to be so confusing? How come Gabriella has to be so confusing? Would his brain never stop coming up with new questions?

Ryan Evans was really not in a good mood; and, by the looks of it, neither was Mr. Frost.

"Alright; try the gallop again. Let's see how fast you can go and keep good form." Leonardo took off, with Ryan kicking his heels into his sides to make him speed up. As they raced around the perimeter of the field, they went faster…and still faster.

"I think that's a good speed!" Frost yelled worriedly. Seeing the speed increasing even more, he bellowed, "**Hey, slow down**!" By now, the wind was slashing against Ryan's ears to the point where he couldn't hear anything. Leonardo's speed had gone unchecked to the point where he had almost no control over the horse. He pulled back on the reins, but his stallion barely noticed. The blonde was so busy trying to regain control of the beast underneath him that Ryan's feet slipped out of the stirrups. Feeling the saddle shifting, he desperately tried to grab something-anything-to keep his seat. The world turned upside down as Ryan fell off his horse and crashed into the hard, dry ground. The old trainer ran with amazing speed to his pupil's side.

"You okay? Anything broken?"

"Ehh…ehh…" The dancer had had the wind knocked out of him, but gestured weakly towards his right leg; his ankle was in what looked like a most unnatural position. Frost helped Ryan stand up, and had the dancer test putting his weight on it. The ankle gave way like water under and elephant, and he sank back to the ground, his eyes watering. Frost tucked his head underneath Ryan's right arm and, the latter whimpering softly, helped him over to the farmhouse.



Chad and Troy tried to sit as still as humanly possible in their chairs, for they knew they were in deep trouble already. But somehow, the serious situation seemed unbearably hilarious, and they couldn't help but snicker in their seats next to the principal's office. If only Mr. Peralez hadn't caught them trying to key Jimmy's car; it had just been a joke, after all! But then, adults _always_ had to overreact to **everything**.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, the fun began to die off, so Chad took in his surroundings. The office turned out to be an extremely boring place, all in all, with the same sounds repeating _over _and _over_. At last, the equilibrium of the place was disturbed by the faint clunking of crutches, and Chad could hear Ryan Evans's voice softly saying something to the secretary.

And then his brain jolted back into work mode. CRUTCHES? **RYAN? **Since when did the two match up? He peered around the corner James Bond style, and saw the oddest sight East High had seen in many years. Sharpay's twin was being supported under each arm by crutches, and had just hung the elevator key around his neck. Chad withdrew his fuzzy head back into the hallway as soon as the dancer and high jumper thunked and jingled his way out of the office. The basketball player elbowed his coach in the ribs and cocked his head at Ryan's retreating figure. Troy's jaw dropped, and he let out a sharp laugh.

"Wait till **Chance** sees this"

"Wait till **Sharpay** sees him. He just got back from his uncle's last night, so she hasn't heard about the crutches"

"How do you know that?"

"Taylor. And, if Sharpay knew, the entire school would know by now"

"That's true. But…oh shi-"

"Troy, we're in enough trouble as it is"

"Fine then; oh _crap_, this could be a problem"

"That's an understatement; it does not describe all the pain and suffering that will occur during Drama"

"Drama? Why Drama?"

"That is the first class the twins have together this semester"

"Gabs, have you seen Ryan?"

"Not yet; why?"

"I was just wondering; I haven't seen him all weekend, after all"

"Aren't you avoiding him anyways?"

Yes, but like I said; I haven't seen him all weekend. I haven't been mean to him **all weekend!**"

"So you want to find your twin-just to be mean to him?!"

"…yah, pretty much"

"You Evans are so weird"

Sharpay glared at her. "Not weird; just different." Gabriella rolled her eyes, and they continued on their way to drama. They stopped to chat to various people about twelve more times on the way, and so when the belle rang to start third period, the two were not even halfway there. "Let's run!" Shar said worriedly, and they did so.

"Darbus is going to be so mad," Gabriella grumbled before smashing into a solid form around the next corner. A large, grey object bounced off her head, making her ears ring. Opening one eye, and rubbing her head, she saw it was a crutch.

"Sorry," she gushed, feeling terrible about running into a 'cripple'.

"It's alright." Her head bolted up. Ryan was pushing himself up with one crutch, and hopped on his left foot, waiting for the other crutch.

"Ryan….what happened to you??" she gaped, motioning at his booted foot. His ears turned pink.

"Oh. Well, um-"

"Gabs, what-" Sharpay began before running into her twin, sending them both onto the ground. Ryan yelped as he landed on his already** badly** twisted ankle. "YOU!" Sharpay roared, and then screamed when she saw the crutches. "WHAT DID YOU DO?????" Shar screeched, causing both Ryan and Gabbi to stuff their fingers in their ears.

"Shar, I fell off a horse and twisted an ankle, just chill!"

"**Chill? **YOU'RE ASKING ME TO **CHILL?!?**" Gabbi was surprised how accurately the Ice Princess could impersonate a banshee. "I just find out that my twin twisted his ankle, without any warning at all, and you ask me to **chill**? Have you even thought about what this _means_? It means no dancing, running, jumping, or anything involving legs for more than a month!!!" Gabbi bit her lip, and glanced at her ex. His cheeks were very red, but he merely nodded his head.

"You think I haven't already figured that out?" Sharpay seemed utterly lost. Having a handicapped brother was a new experience, and she hated being unprepared for any situation. She tried seven times to say something, but kept on choking back her words. Shar solved her dilemma by stomping off to Drama. Softly laughing at her confusion, Ryan climbed off the hallway tiles for the second time, and continued on his way to Drama. Slightly hurt, Gabbi reminded herself that she had just broken up with Ryan the past week. He wasn't exactly going to talk to her more than he had to.

"Once Upon a Mattress" still had two performances to go, so Chad would be taking Ryan's place as Sir Harry; there was a lot of dancing involved in the part. Chad terribly embarrassed about the whole ordeal, but Ryan assured him that he wouldn't be sore about it, and Taylor understood the calls of theatre. Nonetheless, Gabriella apologized in advance for having to kiss her best friend's boyfriend. All of jocks kept bugging Chad about getting to kiss the "prettiest girl in school", but he refused to answer to them. He loyally kept his arm around Taylor, who was extremely proud of him for being mature about thing (for once).

During the middle of Sir-Harry-training for Chad, Debate captain Brianna ran up to Sharpay. Missing the icy stare aimed her way; Brianna proceeded to remind the drama queen that their practice had been moved from five o'clock to five thirty. Avoiding Ryan's incredulous stare, Sharpay firmly reminded Brianna that they were in the middle of Drama practice, and she had an excellent memory. Blushing and stuttering an apology, the nerdy junior hurried offstage. Sharpay coughed loudly, but still did not answer the unanimous class's questioning look.

"Ryan, stop tugging on my arm!!"

"Shar, it is highly time for a club house meeting!"

"Not like you will be able to climb up the ladder anyways"

"I can manage; I've learned at least some coordination from dance"

"Fine, but I don't see what **good** it will do"

"Just shut up and come on." Sharpay climbed up in their tree house first, and helped Ryan up after her. Putting her hands on her hips, she gave him a waiting look. "First off; since when are you on the Debate team?? I thought you hated any 'geeks' like that!!"

"I did," Sharpay mumbled awkwardly, "but arguing, as you have noticed, is my specialty. Bri convinced me to go to the meeting last Friday, and I had such a good time that I joined the club."

Ryan lowered himself to the wooden floor. "I can't believe you just went behind my back like that and joined a club! And you got so mad at _me_ for joining the track team!"

"I know; but I didn't know what it was like to do anything other than drama! And we have been in the business together so long…you really did seem to be deserting me!"

"You know I would never desert you! I thought you knew me better than that. Twins don't desert each other; but they can try other stuff, for pete's sake"

"Stop lecturing you; I already figured out this stuff on my own. Can't you just accept my freakin' apology and we can move along?" Ryan raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"What's this? And _apology_ from _Sharpay Evans_? I thought I would never see this day!" Sharpay smacked his shoulder when the blonde wiped a fake tear away from his crystal blue eyes. "Alright, I 'accept you apology'. You can ride me for twisting my ankle"

The brown eyes twitched with embarrassment for two seconds, but then the girl fearlessly followed out her original plan. "Why didn't you call me the moment you—what did you do again?"

"Fall off a horse"

"—the moment you fell of the horse! I want to know things like that, Ry, you loser!"

"But you were mad at me…"

"Honestly, when am I **not** mad at you?" Ryan grinned, making his twin smile back.

"You're so cute when you are actually caring towards other people." Another light slap on the shoulder. "So we cool?"

Sharpay nodded, and rolled her eyes. "Yes Ry; we cool." He sighed. "What's the matter now?"

"Just thinking…in just a few days, I lost one girl and gained another"

"Which one do you like better?"

"What kind of a question is that???"

"…fine then, I'll rephrase it; which relationship were you more anxious to renew?" A small pause.

"Ours I guess. But you do not get the credit for making me fall off a horse. You can blame Gabriella for that. Dang girl wouldn't get out of my mind." Ryan's head jerked up at his sister's loud laughing.

"You really _are_ new to the dating process, aren't you?"



The blonde musician shivered inside his jacket. February was not the warmest month of the year, after all. Since the play that night had gone so well, Darbus had let the drama class take over the football field. Jason had announced a game of tackle football, and had sucked the girls of the gang into playing as well. Ryan was not exactly in the best condition to tackle anyone at the moment, so he resigned himself to the freezing bleachers to merely watch the game. Kelsi had suggested he read the book Seabiscuit to pass the time. Struggling through the thick novel, Ryan looked up about every two minutes to give his eyes and brain a rest. He smiled to himself as he watched Gabriella try to bring Sharpay down, who was complaining about ruining her nails. But Ryan could tell that his twin was truly enjoying herself, no matter what she said out loud. She almost purposely snatched the ball from Troy just so he would tackle her. Troy played along like a happy puppy, and gave her the tackle she obviously wanted. Since the game was boys vs. girls…and considering that almost all of them were dating each other, the girls were creaming the guys.

Right when Gabriella was about to score a touchdown, Chad sprinted as fast as his trained legs would carry him and tackled her. They both went rolling, entangled, down the nearby hill. Ryan swallowed hard, and tried as hard as he might to focus on his book. But the growing pain in his stomach was rather preventing him from it. Tears stung his eyes, but he tried to blink them back, for-supposedly-no manly high school boy cried. Laughing, Chad glanced up at the bleachers and saw Ryan bending in forced concentration over his book. In the same glance, he saw Taylor's worried look creasing her attractive features. At once, the handsome jock separated himself from Gabbi, not wanted to offend anybody. After helping his good friend to her foot, he proceeded in having a tickle-fight with Taylor, just to let everyone know where his interests lay.

Gasping for breath from laughing, Sharpay also looked over towards the stands. Seeing his girlfriend's eyebrow furrow, Troy put his arm around Shar's waist.

"What is it?"

"…I think Ryan needs me"

Troy's velvet blue eyes widened in concern. "Is it cause of Gabs?"

"Maybe…in any rate, he needs company." The Bolton nodded understandingly, and informed the others that their drama queen was going to be taking a break. Throughout the next play, Troy kept watching the twins in the corner of his eye. Ryan was bent over, head on knees, while Sharpay was talking rapidly to him with a worried look. To the captain's surprise, the dancer's shoulders weren't shaking from sobs, and when Ryan raised his head from his hands, the pain across his face was not in anyway psychological.

"Hey, Danforth! Jason! I think Sharpay might need some help!" Chad's eyes asked the secret question of Ryan's eating disorder, and Troy shrugged. "Sharpie!" he hollered up to his girlfriend. "Want me to get the nurse?" She nodded, biting her nails. The girls ran up the bleachers while Jason, being the fastest runner, darted off to inform the nurse.

"Where does it hurt, Ryan?" Kelsi asked knowingly, for she had a little experience from Girl Scouts.

Ryan, whose face was paler than normal, rasped, "Just my stomach. It's cramping again, no big deal"

"Ry, we can't take our chances"

"No really; I'll be fine! Everyone stop freaking out"

"Has it cramped like this any time in the recent past, Ryan?" Kesli inquired. Sharpay gasped when her brother nodded his head.

"Why didn't you tell me??" she scolded him. "We could have restocked on your pills!"

"You were mad at me when it happened!" Ryan grumbled.

"Geez, you really **are** terrified of me when I'm mad, aren't you?"

"I'm not stupid, Shar. Anyone in their right mind is frightened of you when you are pissed"

"Shut your face. Anyways; we already had this conversation. Even when I hate you, I still care about you enough that I will get you your pills, 'k?" Ryan rolled his eyes, and then bit his lip again. Gabriella opened her mouth to offer advice, but Sharpay waved her silent. A meaningful glare reminded her that Ryan would not be very comforted to hear her voice at that moment. Gabbi inwardly smacked herself for ever breaking up with him. They still liked each other, and she had ruined it forever; or for a very long time.

Jason ran up, panting. "The nurse said to give him these." He tossed Sharpay a bottle of pills and a water bottle. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was worried mom had forgotten to give the office a new bottle." Seeing that something was obviously eating their friend, Chad spoke up.

"What's up, Jason? You've got that look on your face again"

"It's just that…why didn't anybody tell me that Ryan was anorexic?"

The entire bleachers and drama class shut up (they had formed a concerned ring around one of their favorite actors). You could heard the workers edging the grass on the opposite side of the school as the traffic zoom by.

"Have you gone **mad**?" Sharpay hissed. "Announce it to the entire fucking world, will you?!" Troy tensed. If Sharpay had gone to using such language, Jason was doomed for life. Everyone, except for Troy and Chad, was gaping at the twins as if the fate of the world depended on them.

"I didn't know boys could be anorexic…." a girl in the back whispered nervously.

"Well, it looks as if they can, doesn't it?" Chad snapped at her. "Leave the kid alone; Ryan isn't a freak show! Let him take the pills to settle his stomach, and get back to your own damn business! And **you**," he directed this at Jason, "stare right where you are. I'll get to _you_ in a minute." The crowd dispersed onto the field to hold their personal conferences about the news, but the main gang stayed place.

"Why didn't you two tell us that Ry was actually anorexic? I thought it was just an eating disorder!" Kelsey squeaked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Anorexia _is_ an eating disorder, smart one. Ryan's getting doctor's help, isn't he Shar?" Sharpay nodded reassuringly.

"Of course. He's doing a lot better; it's just a little spazm." Ryan voiced his agreement.

"So you're sure he'll be fine?" Gabriella asked, staring into her ex's light blue eyes. He avoided her gaze.

"Positive," Sharpay answered sharply. "You guys continue our game; I'll be down as soon as he feels better"

"Shar, you really don't have to-"

"You think I don't know that? I'm doing it because I want to. Get your butts down there, and let the creaming commence once more. This will only take a moment. And Jason…are you religious?"

"Uh…no"

"You might want to stat considering finding a religion by the time I get down there." Jason turned VERY pale, and hurried his tush down to the football field. Laughing, Troy followed him, as did everybody else. Sharpay placed her hands on either side of Ryan's face, and made him look her in the eyes.

"…you're so lovesick it's almost disgusting." He gazed sheepishly at her.

"It wasn't all lovesickness. I'll get over her, I swear"

"But you don't want to"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't, just admit it. I'm your twin; don't even _try_ lying to me"

"…in that case, I'll get over Gabs-I mean Gabriella-for her sake. OUCH! What was the slap for??"

"For being my brother"

"Why the hell do you say that?"

"Cause if you weren't my brother, I would totally date you!" Ryan smiled, and Sharpay dropped her angry front. "Seriously; for being new to the 'dating process', you seem pretty familiar with all the ways to be a good boyfriend. Or, in this case, ex-boyfriend." Ryan shrugged.

"I try." Sharpay raised her hands to the heavens.

"You see what I mean???" Giggling, she fondly hugged her attractive brother, and skipped down the steps to join the football game. Resting his head on one of his crutches, Ryan happily watched his friends play. It was nice having a sister for a friend; especially if it was Sharpay.


	5. Chapter 5: Stay Focused

_Sorry I haven't posted in so long :( I've had SO MUCH going on, and I'm afraid this chapter is slightly shorter than the other ones. I know, I've had a lot of time to work on it, but I am such an indecisive person it took me forever to decided where our people were going over spring break (you'll see what I mean when you read this chapter)._

_Again, sorry about the delay :( I will really try to get better about it. **R&R please, everyone!!**_

**Chapter 5**

As Ryan later related to Sharpay in a tree house discussion, it was almost ironic the change in how jocks treated the next two weeks. Instead of brotherly pride and companionship, it was disinterested glances and shrugs of the shoulder.

"They're so 2-D," Sharpay complained, "since you can't offer them anything anymore, they don't care that you exist at all"

"What did you expect? Not all guys can be like Troy, Chad, and Jason"

"But changing the subject, when can you get out off your crutches?"

"Well, two days from now I am allowed to use a cane instead of crutches. Just so I can get used to walking on it. I would still be using the boot, of course"

"Once you are better, promise me that you will not do track!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it will kill your ankle again! And I want to freakin' dance with you, moron! It's so boring dancing with my own boyfriend. Besides; Troy really sucks at dancing"

"You're so sweet to him"

"I know." Sharpay wrinkled her nose at her brother. There was a slight pause in their conversation.

"…I'm not giving up track, Shar"

"RYAN!" she pleaded. "Be reasonable!"

"I **am** being reasonable! I gave up horseback riding for you-"

"But you were just riding last weekend!"

"-only for fun, not for sport! As I was saying, I gave up horseback riding and a whole bunch of other things for you. Just let me keep track. The season is almost over, anyways, and it's not like I will be in a competitions"

"Knowing Chance and the rest of their passé, you will be competing. You seem to be really good at many things, Ryan Evans; so you will be cursed to do to at what you are good at"

Sharpay turned out to be very accurate in her perception of the jocks. Two weeks after his fall, Ryan was maneuvering around the school with only the help of a cane. Seeing their high jumper star getting better, the track team began to track him down in the hallways just to ask him if he was still going to be on the team. Ryan was no longer an amateur about their extents of the friendship, so he would coldly answer them,

"Well, whenever my ankle is fully healed, I guess I might." And that was all he would ever say. Gabriella was immensely proud of him for being mature about it, but the only problem was that he showed the same coolness to her. She couldn't exactly blame him, but why couldn't he at least reduce it so they were still friends? Gabbi felt as if they had traveled back in time so to the point where she had just met Ryan Evans in homeroom with Darbus.

When she told her thoughts to Taylor, the decathlon winner remarked, "You just brought it upon yourself. I mean, talk about lousy timing; Valentine's Day, Gabs! Not very smooth on your part"

"But how do I get him back?"

"Can't you just leave him alone?"

"NO! I miss him, Taylor!"

"And _whose _fault is that?"

"Tay!"

"Sorry, but if you want Ryan back, then you will have to after him yourself." Gabbi flushed red with frustration, and went spluttering off to her next class. It was all so unfair!

She stopped short in her tracks. Ryan was casually leaning against his locker and lightly chatting with a familiar-looking girl. Gabbi soon placed the face as Lillian Johansen, a good friend of Martha Cox's. The attractive book worm curled her dark hair around her index finger, obviously flirting with Ryan. Gabriella restricted herself only with the thought that the dancer was no longer hers. Tears sprung unwanted into her eyes when she saw her ex giving Lillian his melting smile. "That's my smile!" she thought unhappily. "She doesn't deserve to have it aimed her way!"

Taylor's words popped back in her brain; _you brought it upon yourself_. Again, she was annoying the voice of reason. What had she been thinking? She only wanted Ryan, and wanted Ryan to be only hers. "You're just being a _little_ too obsessive;" she told herself sarcastically, "just let him go."

But Gabriella couldn't just let Ryan Evans go. She still blushed every time he smiled or laughed, made a point to give him a small grin during passing periods. His cold shoulder drove her nuts, and Sharpay noticed how depressed her little friend had become.

"I know just the thing to cheer you up, Gabs," she spoke cheerfully, guiding Gabbi towards the choir room.

"I really don't feel like singing anything right now, Shar," the smart girl replied gloomily.

"I'm not going to make you; I just think you should hear what Mr. Crayton has to say to you." Rolling her eyes, Gabbi succumbed to her friend's tugging, and let her lead her to the classroom. Their choir director was patiently waiting by his desk for them, and stood upon their arrival.

"Ah, Ms. Montez," he greeted her, "I was looking for you. I merely wanted to remind you that you will be singing a solo in the competition coming up in Austin, Texas. Have you found piano music for your song yet?"

"Well, I…I…" Gabbi stuttered, "hadn't really known that I was singing until just now, so no, I guess I haven't"

"I'm glad I caught you then," Mr. Crayton beamed. "I believe Ms. Neilson is available at almost any time for practice. I wish you good luck!"

"Thanks," Gabbi responded distantly, and let Sharpay walk her out of the classroom.

"See, I told you it would cheer you up!" Shar said brightly.

"I wouldn't say that it cheered me up, but certainly distracted and stressed me out"

"At least it takes your mind off of my brother," the drama queen pointed out before departing for Physics. Gabriella shrugged, and her way back to her locker, trying to rack her brain for a good solo song.

Kelsi seemed to materialize out of thin air beside her. "So, I heard you needed help rehearsing your solo!" She sounded delighted at the idea of helping Gabriella Montez **again**.

"Help…yah, help would be nice. Please kill me now, and without delay"

"Huh?" Kesli asked, completely missing the sarcasm.

"Never mind." Gabbi snatched the books she need for her next class and set a determined paced down the hallway, the pianist on her heels.

"If you want to, I could help you write a song…I'm really good with words and stuff!"

"Does the girl never give up?" Gabbi thought in despair. Eager to get the enthusiastic Neilson off her back, she quickly agreed to write a solo with Kelsi's help. Kelsi skipped off to Physics as well, satisfied at last. The good-looking singer, breathing freely at last, raced of to English.

Despite her rush, Gabriella was still two minutes late. She blushed brightly, and quickly apologized to Mrs. Johnson before taking her seat. To add to her misfortune, today was the day of the huge Poisonwood Bible test. Groaning, she pulled out her copy and did some last-minute (literally) studying.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryan pestering the teenager next to him over what a word was. All he received was loud guffaws. Reddening, the musician quickly turned his eyes back on his own book, trying to squint out the word. Gabbi coughed loudly, making Taylor look up. With a jerk of the head towards her neighboring peer, Taylor got her friend's drift. She leaned over and whispered the correct word in Ryan's ear. Ryan thanked her softly, and continued to study.

As the sun trickled down his blonde hair, and the beam caught in his sapphire eyes, Gabriella heaved a small sigh.

"Good God; he really is hot." It took a skillfully aimed, crumpled paper from a fellow decathlon member to remind Gabbi to withdraw her mesmerized gaze of Ryan's fine facial features. "How much longer am I going to half to endure this?" she asked Taylor in a note during the test.

"As long as it needs for your relationship to heal," Taylor responded. "And that mostly depends on Ryan."

_That mostly depends on Ryan_. Unconsciously, Gabriella returned to her analysis of Ryan's face until he felt her stare and looked up. Flushing with humiliation, the Montez whipped her head back onto her own paper, and focused her attention on the next question.

**--**

Ryan tumbled to the welcoming bench. All these track meets were making him plum-tired. Two weeks of hardly any exercise was showing at last. But the track tyrant—he meant captain, of course—had taken care of that right away. Speaking of the devil, Chance sought out and presently succeeded in spotting Ryan relaxing in the shade.

"Evans!" he panted, sprinting over toward him. "Marvelous job on the high jump; you are in first place so far, bum ankle and all! I can barely believe we even made even this far! District!" Lucky for the track team, Ryan attended the last few heats, qualifying for district with Jimmy and Carl. All this, _bum ankle and all_. "If you do just as well in this final heat, we'll have a guaranteed spot in regional!"

"Seriously?" Ryan asked out of Chance's undying need for hearing the question.

"Seriously!" The kid was jubilant and gloating at the same time. "You should see Jimmy—he's just livid he has no chance of going! He's almost in last place, you know!"

"Is that so?"

For some reason, the track star asking him questions made Chance almost giggle with delight. "It is so!"

"How wonderful." A "No One Mourns the Wicked" (from the musical "Wicked") ring tone sounded nearby. Ryan scrambled to his feet, seized his gym bag, and began fishing through his jean pockets. The caller ID read "Gabbi". Automatically, the junior's heart rate almost doubled. He glanced over at Chance, who was impatiently tapping his foot. They still had a competition to do. Ryan purposefully silenced his phone, stuffed it in his jeans pockets, crammed _that_ back in his East High Athletics bag, and walked back over to his captain. The senior had made him promise not to run unless he had to; they did not want his ankle to give out on them **now**.

_I got first place in high jump—Chance says I must go onto regionals, but region takes place the day drama and choir leave for Austin. Any chance of taking a later flight?_

Sharpay breathed heavily through her nose and glared ferociously down at her glittery, bubble-gum pink phone.

_Any chance?? Ry, we already booked our flights! Do you have any idea how much $ it costs to change that? Like Mom and Dad would ever pay for it_

_Cause it's drama vs. track?_

_Exactly_

_I thought the parentals had overcome that issue last semester_

_Not $wise. They are Evans, after all. They spend way more $ on drama than track, so I guess it's more of an importance to them_

_So I guess I will just have to run fast to catch the plane_

_You ARE in track, you know; this should be an easy thing_

_Yah, yah. I'll be home in a couple of minutes, Chance is lecturing me with tips about competing or something_

_Ugh—typical jock. Please never become as bad as him_

_Can you HONESTLY imagine me becoming a full-blown jock?_

_That's true. See you soon_

_Luv ya_

_Shut up_

Sharpay hung up and stuffed her life-source back into her matching purse. The corners of her mouth twitched. Somehow, despite all of his stupid remarks and clumsy questions, her twin always brightened her day. Giggling, she picked up the remote to the TV in her room and resumed watching "Rent." She had not yet made up her mind whether or not to be mad at Ryan when he came home.

Gabbi huffed and puffed into the auditorium. She had remembered right us the bus was about to leave the parking lot her promise to Kelsey. Racing as fast as her small legs could carry her, Gabriella made her way to the stage; ready to write some music.

The composer was all business. "Now, what has been on your mind lately?" The artist was not prepared for the flood of words she received in response. Gabs gushed to her distant friend about losing Ryan, and how stupid she had been, and how unsympathetic Taylor and Sharpay were, and how every time she looked at Ryan her heart seemed to chop itself to pieces all over again.

"And what's worse," Gabriella sobbed, Kelsey awkwardly patting her on the back, "is that I that he misses me! But he's an Evans; and the Evans are too dang proud. I know he won't bend down to make amends, and I know he shouldn't have to! Oh Kelsey," she sniffed, and the girl next to her enduringly perked her head up, "why can't he just come back to me?"

"WAIT!" Gabbi waited, bewildered, as Kelsey seized her pen and began jotting down notes on a scrap piece of paper. "_Come back to me_…uhuh. Ok, can you paraphrase what you just said again! We can completely work this into a song!"

Within an hour, "Come Back to Me" was made. Flushing with excitement, Gabbi thanked the worn out Neilson, grabbed the sloppy sketch of the song with complete lyrics, and called her mother to come pick her up.

_**R& R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**_


	6. Chapter 6: Airport

**Chapter 6**

Jimmy sauntered over to Ryan. He had once felt nerves at region like the junior before him obviously felt—but he had long outgrown it.

"Nervous, Evans?" he smirked. "Your weak stomach can't take the stress?" Ryan sent him a hateful glare, and resumed his stretching. But the annoying former track star would not be put down. "What'cha gonna do to me, Evans?" he scoffed. "Throw up on me? Swivel your hips in my general direction?"

Ryan's nerve snapped. He sprang to his feet and ran full speed at Jimmy. Unluckily for the smart-aleck teenager, he made the same mistake Chad had made not but a month before; he underestimated Ryan's legs' range of movement. The split second before Ryan reached him, the musician jump-kicked Jimmy straight in the chest. The jock was sent reeling back, followed by loud cackles from the better part of the track team. Ryan landed him a fast one across the jaw before making post-haste in the opposite direction. Rubbing his inexperienced fist, he grinned sheepishly when other track members jovially slapped him on the back. Chance took him aside and yelled at him for what must have been ten minutes before adding a small side note about having wanted to punch Jimmy himself for a good long while.

Not long after this event (which luckily no adults witnessed), a buoyant freshman reminded Ryan that he was up for his last jump of the day. Breathing deeply, Ryan completed his stretches and walked over to the high jump.

Chance sat on the edge of the bench. He knew he had no reason to be worried; Ryan was the best jumper East High had. The twin raced over to the platform, and everything was going beautifully. For some odd reason, however, instead of curving as smoothly as it should, his right leg was at a sharp angle. Ryan made it over perfectly, of course, but his ankle barely grazed the horizontal pole. Luckily for East High, the bar stayed happily suspended in the air.

Ryan rolled off and set off for the benches with a slight limp.

"What's up?" Chance barked. "Why did your foot bump the pole? You should have cleared that one easy!"

"Sorry man," Ryan panted. He bent down and slung his track bag over his shoulder. "My bum ankle gave out on me at last. Call me with the results, will ya?"

"You're not staying?"

"Can't; have to catch a plan in less than half an hour for Austin for drama and choir. See you around." And he dashed off in the direction of the parking lot.

Twenty minutes later, Ryan sprinted off the bus and into the airport. Quickly checking in his one suitcase, the blonde found it hard to keep his patience as he waded through carry-on security. Once he had managed to squirm past that, Ryan dashed as fast as his legs would carry him to gate A18, only to see them closing the door.

"No, no, no!" he begged, running pell-mell to the airport worker. "Don't close the door, I'm on that plane!"

"Sorry sonny," the sympathetic man said, "but once these doors close, **nobody **goes on the plane. No exceptions"

"But I really can't miss it!" Ryan pleaded. "I'm with my drama class from East High!"

"You'll just have to get on the next flight. It's still a day before the full Spring Break chaos starts, so you might have a chance of an open seat." Exhaling slowly, Ryan pressed his face against the window, mournfully watching the plane containing his friends pull away from the gate.

On the plane, feelings were running high as well.

"Where is he?!" Sharpay whimpered. "Why are we moving, my brother is still back there!!! Troy, tell them to stop the plane!"

"Shar, you know I can't! I'm sure he's going to catch another plane as soon as he can"

"It's all that stupid Chance's fault! If he hadn't insisted that Ryan go onto region, none of this would have happened!!"

"Please calm down, people are staring," Chad said softly, as the drama queen tended to explode at people when stressed. "For a debate person, you sure do have strange logic." Only the flight attendant over the intercom saved the basketball player from receiving a loud telling off from Sharpay. Biting back the retort Shar was dieing to tell Chad, she leaned huffily back in her seat, angrily dialing her brother's cell phone.

"Ry, why the hell aren't you on this plane?"

"It's not my fault, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, but evidently that wasn't fast enough. The doors to the entry ramp are closed, and the guy here says there is no way I'm going past them now…dang it, why does this always have to happen to me?"

"Stop moping, and go get a seat on the next plane available"

"I already did." Ryan groaned. "Why me? WHY ME? First, I break an ankle in the middle of track season, and then the dumb ankle gives out on me during a regional meet—"

"Your ankle gave out?" Sharpay gasped. "What place did you get? Did you clear it anyways?"

"I don't know, and no it didn't. Please let me finished rambling, I am really in the mood to vent, Shar"

She snorted. "Fine, go right ahead. Let it all out, that's what I'm here for"

"Thanks. So then my ankle almost kills itself again, I sprint my butt off to the airport and miss the damn flight? Why is life like this??"

"Hey, I'm just your venting machine; questions weren't apart of the job description"

"Oh shut up." Ryan slammed his phone shut. Somehow, fighting with his twin sister cheered him up greatly, and he went over to the airplane worker with a much happier attitude.

Two hours and 143 bags of pretzels later, East High's Choir and Drama sections clambered out of the airport and into 3 designated charter buses. Happily listening to ipods blaring in their ears, Troy and Sharpay fell against each other, a blanket thrown across their seats. Gabriella Montez watched on enviously at their snuggling, like a starving child staring outside a bakery. How she longed for someone to cuddle sleepily against. For almost two years she had constantly had a male form to lean on—something she hadn't had since her dad had died in first grade.

Her dad. Gabbi hadn't even thought above since she had started dating Ryan. No that he consumed her thoughts or anything creepy like that. It's just that he had been the answer to most of her problems. Sad? Go to Ryan. Depressed? Go to Ryan. Forgot homework? Go to Ryan. Lonely? Go to Ryan. Feeling bored and have absolutely nothing to do and feel like chatting to someone? Go to Ryan! So who was supposed to take his place? She had her mom to talk to about all the girl issues…but what about a real friend? She was close to Sharpay and Taylor, but something was missing. She and Shar had never gotten along terrifically, but she and Taylor **had**. What had happened? They used to be to talk about anything in the world—but they had grown apart. Gabbi sighed, and glanced over to Taylor and Chad. Chad had just kissed her on the forehead, and Gabs' best friend blushed attractively. One arm around his girlfriend, Chad pulled out his laptop so they could watch _Remember the Titans_ (a perfect mix of their interests). Finding no consolation there, Gabbi stared out into the grey Austin sky. Her soul seemed to blend in with the depressing clouds, and the good-looking decathlon winner leaned against the frosty window.

Not too far away, Ryan Evans fluffed his backpack, resting his head against it. His gloomy state of mind defied the sunny and vibrant blue sky. Though the blinding sunshine warmed his skin, Ryan still rubbed his arms, wishing he had packed a jacket. He longingly though of the rest of the students probably having the time of their lives in Texas. He wondered if he would make it to Austin before the sun set. His suitcase had gone ahead on the first flight, so he didn't have anything else to take into a hotel.

Trying to squirm into a comfier position, Ryan discovered an unyielding bump in his makeshift pillow. Pushing himself into an upright position on the airport carpet, he yanked open the flap and, unzipping the pocket, found the source. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ryan drew his favorite newsboy hat out. Smiling with fond recollections, he crammed it onto his blonde locks.

Suddenly his crystal closed with an unwelcome memory. Try as he might to shove it from his consciousness, it dug its way n and captivated Ryan's immediate attention. This hat was the very same cap he had worn at 12 am, January 1st of that year. The cap he had worn when he had first kissed Gabriella. Angry at himself, Ryan prepared to rip the painful object from his head, until another memory pranced into his mind.

_He slowly down on top of his covers, his cheek still stinging. Salty tears trickled down the side of his face, leaving a watery path on his cheeks. Lifting his favorite newsboy cap, he perched it over his features, covering them completely. Ryan heard a knock. He didn't move, and the door clicked open. He could tell by the shuffling of slippers on the green carpet that it was his twin._

"_Ryan?" Not a muscle on his face twitched. The mattress in the region of his feet depressed, and a warm hand touched his arm. And then the darkness was gone, and the light from his lava lamp made him blink. He could feel the brown eyes of his sister studying his flushed face. He sat up, and looked closely at Sharpay. Her pretty face was contorted with worry and guilt. "Ryan, I'm so—" he shushed her gently. He knew what she was going to say, and he didn't want to hear it. _

_Her lip trembled, and Ryan pulled her into a tender hug. Sharpay began to sob on his shoulder. It was times like this that she needed him; when she needed a hug. He couldn't stand to see his sister cry, so it was his job as her brother to keep his cool and be there for her._

He sighed. His hand fell limp to his side, unable to remove the memories from his brain.

"Calling all Platinum and Executive Platinum members to now board Flight 284. Calling all Platinum and Executive Platinum members to now board Flight 284." Shaking his head, Ryan snatched up his backpack and headed towards the gate door; sometimes his father's work did come in handy. His newsboy cap rested undisturbed across his brow as the dancer handed the lady his ticket.


	7. Author's Note: Closing Story

Hey guys, its Peppermint Smile. I know it has been a REALLY long time since I've posted anything, and you should know why.

Quite honestly, I've gotten bored with my own story, and the lack of comments has convinced me that you guys are pretty bored with it too. I am taking on the **huge** project of reworking A New Tune so that it is no longer a fanfiction, and I am adding in several other elements, adding and editing scenes, changing all names and appearances, etc. I have got so involved in working on my old story that I have found writing this one rather boring. If I get at least 10 posts from different people asking me to continue this, maybe I will.

So I am shutting down this story—for now. Please keep posted for more stories by me and thank you for all the comments!!!

Sincerely,

_Peppermint Smile_


End file.
